The Nicktoons Goes Olympian Chapter 1 - Dora Retrieves Aphrodite's Mirror!
This is the first chapter of the Nicktoons Goes Olympian! It is focued on the Nicktoon Show - Dora the Explorer. Characters *Dora *Boots *Aphrodite *Swiper *Apollo *Hera *Hermes *Artemis *Shrek (from Fairy Tale Land) Story It was a fine summer day at Mount Olympus. Aphrodite was at her room, admiring her beauty in a magic mirror. Meanwhile, in Fairy Tale Land... Dora: Swiper No Swiping! Swiper No Swiping! Swiper No Swiping! Swiper: Oh men! *snaps finger* Boots: *laughs* It really saddened Swiper, aint it, Dora? Dora: Got that right Boots. Swiper was looking for things to swipe when he stumbled into a flower bed. Man, swiper loved flowers for unknown reasons. Suddenly, Shrek canme running his direction and stomped him to the ground causing some of the flowers to get destroyed. Behind Shrek was an angry mob with Torches. Angry Mob: Catch the Ogre! Catch the Ogre! The Angry Mob walked right into Swiper flattening him into the ground. The flowers got all ruined and Swiper went away, sad. He was so mad that he took a stone and threw it in the sky. It hit a fairy in the head and much to Swiper's surprise, It died due to crashing to the ground from a high altitude. Swiper saw a wishing wand. He swiped it immediately. Swiper: Haha! No Swiper No Swiping Now! He checks the wand and saw a little glowing stamp at the bottom which says: "Warning! One Wish Left! Need Wishing Oil to recharge!" Swiper didn't know what the Wishing Oil is. Swiper: Dafuq is that? *waves wand* I wish I am in the nearest place which has loads of flowers! Swiper got transported to Mount Olympus which has an entrance in Fairy Tale Land. Swiper was in a garden full of roses. In fact, it was Aphrodite's Garden. Swiper threw the wand away because it has no wishes left. Swiper looked for more things to swipe and all he saw was a glint of gold from Aphrodite's Magic Mirror. Meanwhile, Aphrodite was giggling admiring herself in the mirro. Aphrodite:*giggles* Oh you are so beautiful Aphrodite! Flawless in every way! You know why? Cause only Belo, touches my skin. *she strokes her arm* Swiper tiptoes to Aphrodite and Immediately swipes the mirror from her. Swiper: Ha! You'll never find it now! *throws it really far away down Ancient Greece* Swiper skedaddles and hides in the flowers. Aphrodite trembled. With the loss of her mirror, who can admire her now? She walked into Olympus and spotted Artemis, Apollo and Hermes. Aphrodite: Hey yo, Fellow Olympians. Aren't I beautiful today? Hmm? Artemis: In your face, toodlekins. I won't respond to you. Apollo: Hmm, looks like you lost your mirror. And your trying to have us admire you? Well, no way I am falling for that. Hermes: Oh, leave me alone. I am not gonna make the same mistake I did with you when we got Hermaphrodite. Zeus threw me off a Volcano. That will never happen again! Aphrodite: *frowns* Hey Artemis! You get free makeup to impress the pretty boys here *winks at Apollo and Hermes* If you would just say "Oh, you are absolutely pretty Aphrodite!" WIP (Work In Progress) Category:DaMigster Category:Crossovers Category:Crackfic